Incoherencias
by Mariohn
Summary: El salón se encontraba repleto de personas, ningún sonido a su alrededor. Dos Personas: un rubio y una pelirosa frente al sacerdote. Una persona en la entrada: Un azabache, dispuesto a detener esa estupidez. NSN.


**Fanfic**: Incoherencias.

**Fandom:** Naruto.

**Pareja: **Naruto/Sasuke

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**Rating: ** K+

**Resumen: **El salón se encontraba repleto de personas, ningún sonido a su alrededor. Dos Personas: un rubio y una pelirosa frente al sacerdote. Una persona en la entrada: Un azabache, dispuesto a detener esa estupidez.

**Declaración de Derechos: **Naruto pertenece a Masahi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia al lector con respecto al fanfic:**

Relación homosexual: Este fanfic contiene yaoi (relación chicoxchico). NaruSaku extraño.

**Notas:** Vengo saliendo de una hepatitis e_e y quería ambientarme escribiendo una tontería antes de terminar las continuaciones de mis otras cosas. Eso.

* * *

–**Me opongo **–gritó, justo a tiempo, abriendo las puertas de par en par y haciendo que todas las personas presentes se voltearan hacia él. El silencio en la habitación se hizo presente, algo que ni siquiera el carraspeo del sacerdote pudo evitar.

–**¿Perdone? **–

–**Eso **–inquirió, encogiéndose de hombros y dando un par de pasos hacia adelante. –**Que me opongo**–

Inmediatamente el cuchicheo incesante invadió la estancia tan rápido que al padrino le sorprendió el hecho de que permanecieran tanto tiempo en silencio. Iruka Umino intercambió una mirada de confusión con Kakashi, quien parecía divertido con la escena.

–**¿Sasuke-kun? **–

–**¿Qué mierda estás diciendo, teme? **–

Sasuke suspiró con exasperación. La hokage ni siquiera se movió de su asiento, sorprendida como todo el mundo. Porque nadie, absolutamente nadie de Konoha podría imaginarse que Sasuke Uchiha se dignaría a poner un pie en aquel lugar.

–**¿Tengo que repetirlo? **–

–**¿Es una broma macabra de tu parte o qué? **–Naruto parecía verdaderamente cabreado. E Iruka lo entendía; cualquiera estaría tremendamente fastidiado si alguien tuviese la osadía de interrumpirle el día más importante de su vida. Y más, cuando era alguien a quien considerabas uno de tus mejores amigos.

El hecho de que Sasuke no viniera a la boda había sido comidilla durante minutos. Sin embargo, Kakashi le había recordado que su ex alumno no era precisamente una persona sociable. Y por ende, un evento prácticamente masivo como ese no sería algo del agrado del azabache. Iruka siempre había sospechado que había algo más en el asunto, pero nunca tuvo el acierto de decir algo. Y ahora mismo, lo lamentaba.

–**¿Crees realmente que estaría aquí por una broma? **–Preguntó Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos con toda la dignidad que la situación podía darle. La muchedumbre a su alrededor estaba anonadada, sin saber si debían meterse en la discusión o no. En cambio, el bullicio había aumentado.

–**¿Entonces por qué diablos te opones? **–

–**¿Qué mierda te importa a ti? **–

–**¡Que soy el jodido novio! **–

–**¡Naruto! **–gritó la pelirosa, jalándole del brazo, notoriamente avergonzada.

Iruka sintió lástima de que fuese totalmente ignorada por el que iba a ser su esposo –porque algo le decía que no habría boda–, planteándose la posibilidad de interrumpirles e intentar arreglar la situación. Pero Kakashi, agarrándole del brazo le impidió levantarse.

–**Deja que lo solucionen ellos** –le dijo. Pero Iruka pensó que más que eso, no deseaba perderse el show.

–**¿Y qué? No necesito razones para oponerme ¿O si? **–preguntó, acercándose hacia el altar, fulminando con la mirada al sacerdote. El hombre tragó saliva.

–**No realmente, pero…**–

–**¿Y quién carajos se le ocurriría venir a una boda a oponerse sin un motivo? **–

–**Cállate, estoy hablando con el sacerdote **–inquirió el azabache. Naruto lanzó una maldición que no debería escucharse ni siquiera en pensamientos e Iruka se preguntó el porqué aún no se había abalanzado sobre el otro chico, cosa que hubiese hecho normalmente. –**Si no necesito un motivo para oponerme ¿Con decirlo debería detener la boda, no?** –

–**Si, claro, pero sería mucho más justo si existie…**–

–**Pero no es de su incumbencia. Ni la tuya **–Sasuke fulminó a Naruto con la mirada –**¿Va a terminar con esta payasada o no? **–Preguntó el azabache, exasperado.

–**¡Que soy el jodido novio! **–

Que Sakura no hubiese dicho nada, lo sorprendía. Estaba totalmente incrédula, mirando de un lado hacia el otro como si se tratara de un partido de bádminton.

–**¿Y qué? Tú ni siquiera querías casarte**–

–**¡Sigue siendo mi boda! **–insistió Naruto. Tomó del brazo a una sorprendida Sakura, dándole la espalda al azabache –**¡Ignórelo! ¿Puede proseguir? **–

–**Claro, sin embargo…** –El sacerdote lo miró con ojos suplicantes, algo que Naruto ignoró.

–**_¿No querías casarte? _**–preguntó la pelirosa, en un susurro.

–**¡Me opongo a eso también! **–inquirió Sasuke, dando dos pasos hacia adelante y alejando a los novios de un manotazo. Naruto se volteó con violencia, apretándole el brazo.

–**¡Pero yo digo que te vayas al infierno! Siga por favor **–Gruñó Naruto.

–**¡Tu primero, Usuratonkashi! No le haga caso **–replicó Sasuke.

–**¿Alguien puede explicarme qué diablos pasa aquí? **–preguntó Kiba, haciéndose oír por sobre el bullicio. Se escuchó el ruido de un golpe, seguido por dos ladridos.

–**¡Cállate idiota! **–el ruido de dos muchachas al unísono fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que los demás volvieran a los cuchicheos. Iruka se levantó, mirando a un compungido Kiba que había sido incapacitado por la Hokage en persona y a Aburame intentando sentar al pobre chico. Tragó saliva, sentándose y apretándose al brazo de Kakashi. Menos mal que no había dicho nada.

–**Pero señor Uchiha… **–El pobre sacerdote estaba que se desmayaba.

–**¿Va a detenerla o tengo que matarlo para que lo haga?**–

–**¡No amenaces al cura! **–

–**¡Yo amenazo a quien se me da la gana! **–

Ambos hombres se fulminaron con la mirada.

–**Suficiente **–se quejó Iruka, levantándose y caminando hacia el altar. Kakashi, por suerte, se levantó también y caminó a su lado por lo que se sintió más seguro. Ya sentía la mirada de la Hokage en la nuca y estaba seguro, que si detenía el show la mitad de la población se le echaría encima, por arruinarles la diversión. Pero él quería a Naruto como para dejarle seguir en esa situación… y se moría de ganas por saber qué diablos se traía Sasuke entre manos.

Bien, él no era cotilla. Pero la situación daba para serlo.

–**Chicos **–les llamó, con voz afectuosa pero no así exenta de autoridad. Ambos voltearon la mirad hacia él. –**¿Porqué no solucionamos el asunto y así no hacemos perder el tiempo a los invitados? **–ofreció, a pesar de escuchar un par de bufidos a su espalda. El sacerdote le dirigió una mirada de inmenso agradecimiento. –**Sasuke ¿De verdad no tienes un motivo para oponerte a la boda?** –preguntó, con tranquilidad.

–**Si lo tengo **–respondió a regañadientes. Iruka podía jurar que vio un ligero tono rojo en sus mejillas. Naruto pareció también percatarse de ello.

–**¿Entonces, porque no lo compartes con nosotros?** –

–**¿Es necesario? **–Se quejó –**De todas formas puedo oponerme sin decir porqué**–

–**Pero Sakura y Naruto se casarán de todas formas si no nos haces ver el motivo** –le señaló. Sasuke maldijo en voz baja.

–**¡Pero si a él ni siquiera le gusta ella! **–

–**¡Oye! ¡No seas cotilla teme! **–se defendió Naruto.

–**¿No te gusta Sakura, Naruto? **–preguntó Kakashi con curiosidad.

–**Si será idiota **–

Naruto ladeó la cabeza, negándose a responder. Iruka arrugó el entrecejo, mirando al rubio. Bueno, con eso había confirmado que había más de lo que pensaba era un ataque de quien sabe que de Sasuke.

–**Naruto ¿No quieres casarte?** –preguntó, viendo por donde iba la cosa.

–**¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? De todas formas lo haré **–gruñó en respuesta. Iruka no quiso ver a Sakura, pero podía jurar haberla visto casi desmayarse. El que no golpeara a Naruto por eso, era todo un misterio para él.

–**No, yo acabo de oponerme **–

–**No estoy hablando contigo, Teme**–

–**Cállate Dobe**–

–**Bastardo**–

–**A ver** –inquirió Iruka, antes de que ambos decidieran ponerse a pelear en plena ceremonia –**Naruto, si no quieres casarte ¿Porqué te quejas de que Sasuke se oponga?** –preguntó, a sabiendas de que no conseguiría nada insistiéndole a Sasuke. Naruto, por otro lado, era más fácil de convencer.

–**Yo no dije que no quisiera **–se defendió.

–**Lo acabas de afirmar hace poco** –le recordó Kakashi.

–**¡Se supone que ustedes están de mi lado! **–

–**Termina con esto, dobe. Es una tontería** –

–**¿Y a ti que más te da? Tú dijiste que querías terminar con esto primero**–

–**Mentira. Yo dije que iría a una misión y cuando volviera, no quería verte a ti y tu bocota si seguías con las mismas tonterías**–

–**¡Es lo mismo!**–

–**Por supuesto que no**– Y aquí se habían perdido. Los cuchicheos alrededor suyos se transformaron en gritos ahogados. Incluso Iruka se hallaba sorprendido. –**Pero nadie quiere estar con un imbécil que va a dos bandas**–

–**¿Cuándo fui a dos bandas? **–

–**¿Ustedes tenían algo?** –preguntó Iruka, aunque ya lo habían confirmado. Miró a Kakashi, quien miraba la discusión como si estuviese mirando una película.

–**No me jodas, dobe. Tu sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando**–

–**Disculpen ¿Va a haber boda o no? Porque yo…**–

–**Espere un momento** –respondieron automáticamente ambos ninjas. El sacerdote cerró la boca, incrédulo.

–**¿Naruto? **–preguntó Sakura con un hilo de voz. El chunin sintió real pena por ella.

–**Nunca fui a dos bandas **–

–**Sigues viviendo en mi casa, aún cuando te ibas a casar dobe** –le recordó Sasuke, con lo que parecía era rencor.

–**¡Te dije que iba a casarme! Y tú nunca me dijiste nada **–

–**¿Y qué? Debiste irte de mi casa si querías hacerlo**–

–**¿Porqué? **–preguntó con incredulidad Naruto.

–**¿No es obvio o tu cerebro no da para tanto? **–

–**¡Oye! **–

–**Ejem… **–Decidió intervenir Iruka –**Naruto, si te gusta otra persona es obvio que no puedes seguir viviendo con tu… ¿ex pareja? **–le explicó con tranquilidad. Naruto le miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

–**¡Se lo pedí a él y me dijo que no! **–

–**¿Cuándo me pediste algo así?** –preguntó Sasuke.

–**¡Te lo pedí! **–

–**¡Claro que no! **–

–**¡Claro que sí! **–

–**Entonces, Naruto: le pediste matrimonio a Sasuke y Sasuke te dijo que no.** –Les recordó. Sasuke gruño e iba a intervenir, pero Iruka le dirigió la misma mirada de advertencia que usaba para con sus alumnos. Naruto asintió –**¿Porqué Sasuke dice que estabas a dos bandas? **–

–**Porque está loco** –

–**Porque salía con Sakura y aún así se quiso meter en mis pantalones **–intervino Sasuke.

–**¡No salía con Sakura-chan! **–

–**¿Y que fue ese beso que yo vi? **–

–**¡Tú habías dicho que no querías casarte conmigo! **–

–**No puedo rechazar algo que no se me ha propuesto**– se cruzo de brazos nuevamente. –**Además, a pesar de eso seguías viviendo conmigo ¡Ni siquiera has sacado tu ropa de la colada!**–

–**¡Porque te tocaba a ti hacerla! **–

–**¿Naruto sigue viviendo contigo? **–intervino Kakashi. Sasuke asintió al escucharlo.

–**¿De dónde crees que viene? **–preguntó, rodando los ojos. Naruto soltó un gruñido y un murmullo que a Iruka le pareció un "_no es para tanto_".

–**Quizás iba a buscar sus cosas una vez casado **–dijo Iruka. Naruto le frunció el seño.

–**¿Porqué? **–

–**¡Porque ya no puedes seguir viviendo conmigo, Baka! **–Sasuke le pegó un palmetazo en la cabeza. Naruto le fulminó con la mirada, pero no le respondió el golpe.

–**Solo sería una temporada **–se cruzó de brazos.

–**¿Una temporada? **–Preguntó Iruka.

–**Por supuesto que no. Si te vas, no vuelves. Ya te lo dije**–

–**¿Y quién te dijo que iba a irme, teme? **–

Esto era cada vez más raro.

–**¿Ibas a llevar a Sakura a casa? **–preguntó Sasuke, incrédulo. Naruto negó con la cabeza –**¿Entonces? **–

–**¿Entonces qué? Es nuestra casa. Nunca dijiste que no podía vivir acá y allá**–.

–**¿Querías tener dos familias? Eso es ruin **–añadió Kakashi.

–**¡El no quiso casarse conmigo! ¿Qué querían que hiciera? **–

–**Que lo obligaras **–respondió el ninja. Iruka se volteó violentamente hacia él, sorprendido. Kakashi se encogió de hombros –**O preguntarle correctamente. ¿Qué se yo? Pero no puedes tenerlos a los dos**–

–**Sasuke dijo que no le importaba**–

–**Nunca dije eso** –le interrumpió el azabache.

–**Si lo dijiste** –

–**Claro que no**–

–**¿Entonces por qué nunca me dijiste nada? **–insistió Naruto, ceñudo.

–**A eso no podías llamarle una relación. Pensé que estabas bromeando**–

Iruka se volteó, mirando a la gente. El recinto se había sumido en un mutismo que sólo era interrumpido por las voces de ellos. Casi como si alguien le hubiese echado un jutsu a la gente para que cerrara la boca… o la Hokage les hubiese amenazado con matarles a golpes.

Aunque con un triángulo amoroso como ese… cualquiera estaría ávido por conocer todos los detalles.

–**Por supuesto que no**–

–**Nunca me dijiste que salías con ella. Y sólo ayer me enteré que ibas a casarte**–

–**Nunca me preguntaste, ttebayo**–

–**¿Podríamos detenernos otro segundo? **–preguntó el maestro. ¿Quién diría que tendría que hacerlas de psicólogo incluso en sus días libres? Lo que hacía uno por su familia. Ambos ninjas cerraron la boca y le miraron. Incluso Sakura, pálida como un cadáver lo hizo –**Claramente hay un malentendido aquí. Naruto creyó haberle pedido matrimonio a Sasuke **–Sasuke asintió– **Pero como Sasuke creyó que Naruto lo había rechazado** –Naruto asintió esta vez –**Decidió tener una relación con ¿Sakura? **–

–**Que se besó con un stripper en su despedida de soltera** –recordó el azabache. Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia la pelirosa.

–**¿La seguiste? **–preguntó Kakashi, incrédulo.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza –**Venía de Ichiraku y la vimos **–

–**¡Ah! ¿Fue cuando compramos ese licor de chocolate y el sake? **–Naruto preguntó. Sasuke asintió –**¿Porqué no la reconocí?**–

–**Porque estabas buscando un callejón para bajarme los pantalones**–respondió sin pena. Naruto asintió con comprensión.

–**¡Ah, si me acuerdo! Que despreciable **–masculló, dirigiéndole una mirada resentida a la pelirosa.

Más cuchicheos. Sakura pareció pasar de blanco a azul. –**Necesito sentarme** –admitió, caminando hacia el banco más cercano y echándose en él. Ninguno de los hombres levantados le prestó atención.

–**Entonces, a pesar de estar con Sakura ¿Aún dormías con Sasuke?** –preguntó el maestro. Naruto se encogió de hombros.

–**Era lo que él quería **–

–**¿Perdón? ¿Yo? ¡Tú eres el que me busca! **–

–**Y tú no te quejas la gran cosa cuando lo hago **–replicó con simpleza. Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

–**¿Aún tienen una relación? **–inquirió Kakashi. Ambos se encogieron de hombros.

–**Sasuke decidió que podíamos ser amigos que follaban y nada más **–masculló Naruto, con un gruñido.

–**No pongas palabras en mi boca, Dobe **–intervino Sasuke. Naruto alzó las cejas.

–**¿Entonces qué diablos somos? **–

–**Mejor dirás "que ****_no_**** somos" **–Sasuke gruñó –**Ibas a casarte **–le acusó.

–**Ya no, acabas de oponerte **–

–**¿No que si querías casarte? **–

–**Bueno, ya no quiero**–

Al menos habían llegado a un punto en común. La mitad de los espectadores suspiraron un "al fin", que opacaron un llanto que vino desde el primer asiento más cercano. El sacerdote levantó ambos brazos, agradeciendo al cielo, e iba a dar un paso para salir del estrado cuando Naruto lo agarró del brazo.

–**Aún no terminamos, espere un momento **–inquirió. El sacerdote soltó un quejido angustioso. Igual que todo el público.

–**¿No terminar qué? Si ya no vas a casarte, Naruto **–Iruka le hizo ver.

–**¿Porqué te opusiste, Sasuke? **–preguntó el rubio.

–**¿De qué sirve si ya no vas a casarte? **–

–**Quiero saber**–

–**Pero yo no quiero decirte **–

Naruto gruñó, tomándole de los brazos. Se escuchó un abucheo general. Ni siquiera Iruka se atrevió a abrir la boca para preguntar o decir algo. Y por si las dudas, apretó el brazo de Kakashi en respuesta.

–**Estoy harto de esta situación. ¿Ni siquiera el que me fuese a casar con ella te alteró un poco, maldito teme?** –preguntó, notoriamente enfadado. Sasuke le dirigió su clásica expresión neutral, aunque por la posición en la que estaban, Iruka no pudo verle claramente los ojos. La mayor parte de los ninjas expresaban mucho más en una mirada que en sus facciones. –**Me rechazaste cuando te pedí matrimonio… **–

–**Nunca me lo ped…**–

–**¡Aún así no dijiste nada cuando supiste que me iba a casar! **–

–**¿Porqué mierda crees que estoy aquí? **–admitió al final el azabache, intentando deshacerse del agarre de Naruto. Cosa que, por lo fuerte que le apretó no le sirvió de nada. Se removió, incómodo, desviando la mirada hacia las estúpidas flores blancas. La gente, a sus espaldas, hizo un "aww" general que lo puso de los nervios. Estaban dando un show a gran escala frente a casi toda Konoha y Naruto ni siquiera se inmutaba.

–**¿Porqué estás aquí? **–contra preguntó Naruto, con la voz más baja de lo usual. Sasuke no dijo nada, lo que le exasperó un montón. Pero decidió probar otra vez. –**¿De verdad no querías que me casara?** –La pregunta era fácil. Pero pasaron cinco minutos enteros, contados por un desesperado Naruto y un curioso Iruka, antes de que Sasuke contestara.

–**Si **–.

Hubo un aplauso general en la sala, junto con abucheos y hurras de por medio en lo que Naruto estrechaba a un confuso Sasuke, mientras se preguntaba el cómo las cosas se transformaron de esta forma. No que le importara mucho, realmente. Exclamó un "¡Por fin!" besando a Sasuke hasta el hartazgo, a pesar de que el azabache estaba un poco… frígido. Pero no se opuso al gesto.

–**La bese dos veces. La segunda fue cuando le pedí matrimonio** –aclaró Naruto.

–**Ajá** –

–**Jamás tuvimos sexo **–

–**Ajá **–

–**Podríamos aprovechar que está todo preparado** –

–**¿AH? **–

Párroco y gente –y sólo Dios sabe cómo demonios se ponían de acuerdo– se silenciaron automáticamente. Los sollozos de Sakura aún se escuchaban, pero a nadie le interesaban. Cabe decir que hasta sus padres estaban pendientes de la escena, aunque se encontraran junto a su hija.

–**Eso. ¿No que te quejabas que no te había pedido matrimonio?** –

–**Pero eso no significa que me gusten las bodas** –replicó Sasuke. Naruto se encogió de hombros.

–**Yo también las odio. Pero hay comida, hay bebida ¿Y quieres organizar todo después otra vez? **–

–**Si no te gustan ¿para qué diablos quieres casarte? **–Insistió, arrugando el entrecejo– **Ni siquiera la organizaste tú a pesar de ser tu boda** –bufó, aunque en ningún momento se negó al ofrecimiento. Todo el mundo, incluido Naruto y él mismo repararon en ello.

–**¿Para qué si las chicas querían hacerlo? Nos ahorraremos malos entendidos y zanjaremos el asunto de una maldita vez**–

–**Si te casas no puedes ir a dos bandas**–le advirtió. Naruto se encogió de hombros.

–**No hice eso**–

–**Lo hiciste**–

–**No lo… bien. Como quieras. Nada de dos bandas, dos familias o lo que sea. Solo tú, yo, nuestro perro, el cactus y tu planta de tomate **–prometió.

–**Y los hijos** –recordó Kakashi. Ambos le miraron con desinterés.

–**Y los hijos **–finalizó Naruto. Iruka dejó de preguntarse por el momento en el que todo eso se deformó y prosiguió para arrastrar a Kakashi en los asientos correspondientes. Tuvieron que hacer lugar con Sakura y su familia, pero eso no tenía importancia.

–**Bien, pero seremos familia Uchiha**–

–**Claro que no. Yo seré el Hokage, debemos ser Uzumaki**–

–**Uchiha**–

–**Uzumaki**–

–**¿Pueden casarse de una maldita vez? **–alguien preguntó. La gente hizo un abucheo general, dándole la razón. Comenzaban a sentir hambre. Ambos ninjas soltaron un bufido.

–**Uzumaki-Uchiha** –masculló Sasuke de mala gana –**No te quejes si salen mocosos retardados de esta unión**–

–**Nah. Serán adorables asesinos rubios de ojos negros. O azabaches de ojos azules **–añadió el rubio, con burla.

–**No tengo padrino**–

–**Está Kakashi. Y Hinata anda por ahí, si quieres una madrina** –.

–**Ah, si** –concedió el Uchiha.

–**¿Podemos comenzar? **–preguntó por última vez el sacerdote, a punto de echarse a llorar. Sasuke, rindiéndose a su suerte prosiguió a tomar el lugar donde Sakura había estado, dejando que Naruto le tomara de la mano.

E increíblemente, la ceremonia terminó sin ningún otro contratiempo. Los novios dijeron sus votos con tranquilidad y, por supuesto, nadie se opuso a esta unión. Iruka lo alude al hecho de que después de todo el espectáculo la gente sólo quería celebrar por cualquier cosa, pero Kakashi afirmó haber visto a Sasuke amenazar al público con el Sharingan. Cuales fueran las razones que sean, a Konoha le importó un bledo con quien se casaba Naruto con tal de celebrar. Iruka, por otro lado, estaba feliz de que las cosas salieran de la mejor forma, aunque Sakura no dejó de sollozar en ningún momento. Vio mientras el nuevo matrimonio pasaba al recinto de fiestas a Ino intentando convencer a Sakura de que cambiase su ropa, quien a regañadientes tuvo que admitir que no le quedaba de otra. No podía irse, porque parecería una perdedora. Pero tampoco tenía que estar feliz del todo. Aunque ni siquiera los padres de la chica estaban demasiado tristes con el cambio de planes.

–**Ah!** –recordó Naruto, posterior a hacer el brindis con Champaña y dedicar cinco minutos –perdidos– de su tiempo en señalar lo feliz que se encontraba por la unión, a pesar de todo el escándalo que habían protagonizado.

–**¿Qué? **–preguntó el azabache, alzando una ceja. A esas instancias, se encontraba aceptando ya el hecho de que en su vida se habría imaginado que por evitar una tonta boda terminaría él mismo casándose en ella. Era ridículo… pero cierto.

–**¡Mamoru! ¿No trajiste al perro al recinto, por casualidad? **–

–**Claro que no, Mamoru estaba durmiendo cuando salí**–

–**Somos malos dueños** –se lamentó Naruto.

–**Ni siquiera pensabas en él cuando te ibas a casar con Sakura **–le recordó Sasuke, rodando los ojos.

–**Por supuesto que sí. Pero no podía decirle a nuestro perro que planeaba tener dos casas hasta que te decidieras. ¿No vez que los perros entienden lo que sus amos les hablan? Se podía deprimir **–le aseguró, poniendo cara de experto.

–**Te estás juntando demasiado con Kakashi **–dictaminó Sasuke, tomando champaña –**¿Decidirme a qué? **–preguntó de pronto, recordando las últimas palabras de Naruto.

–**¿Cómo que a qué? **–replicó el rubio. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

–**Ya, ya, me quedó claro** –bufó. Sasuke decidió seguir bebiendo la champaña que tenía en la mano y comiendo del pastel que le habían obligado a cortar –y del que, Naruto había sacado a los dos novios que estaban en el último piso de esta no sin antes reírse de buena gana de ello– mirando con tranquilidad hacia todos sus… _invitados_. Oh bueno, que la mitad de Konoha estuviese borracha no le sorprendía. Lo sorprendente era, que fuese a su salud sin siquiera hacer una mueca de desagrado.

Definitivamente este pueblo estaba lleno de borrachos que se agarraban de cualquier excusa para celebrar.

–**Creo que… deberías disculparte con ella** –dijo de pronto. Naruto alzó una de sus cejas, observándole con desconfianza.

–**¿No te estarás arrepintiendo? **–le acusó. Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

– **No me refiero a eso, baka. Pero le diste plantón **–

Naruto se encogió de hombros. Medio alegre que estaba con todo el licor que había tomado y con el estómago satisfecho, habían bastantes cosas que no quería hacer y, definitivamente, empujarse a si mismo a una situación incómoda no lo era. Movió su silla para situarla al lado del azabache, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.

–**¿Después de la luna de miel? **–preguntó con desgana.

El encogimiento de hombros que hizo Sasuke fue suficiente para convérselo de que habían cosas mucho más _divertidas_ que le gustaría hacer con él primero.

Después de todo, el esfuerzo que había implicado montar esa maldita boda cualquiera pediría su compensación.


End file.
